


【荷吉】ACE漫展媒体部实习生手记【完结】

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, 荷吉
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

最不喜欢看演员谈恋爱了，一个不懂人情世故、内心戏过多的实习生如是说。

直到耳边传来持续不断的快门声，我才找回神智，时间倒退回半小时前。

作为坐办公室传递文件的实习生，我做过最费体力的工作是在平面媒体采访时举提词器，但ACE漫展一开始，我就成为后台哪里需要哪里搬的苦力。好多人吝啬于看我们这样的小人物一眼，对我提出要求时都得紧紧盯着iPad，连瞅一眼工牌叫一声名字的时间都没有。

同样是买咖啡，给boss买和给Jake Gyllenhaal买有什么区别？前者不会有一个快乐活泼的平头英国搭档冒出来拦住我，快乐地提问却并不期待回答: “露西，你不知道他喜欢喝什么口味吧？”

<strike>我不知道，他倒告诉我啊，他说完跑啥啊？</strike>

Tom Holland跑得可真快，我眼睁睁看着他灵活地穿过人群，绕过缭乱的摄影器材，步态稳健，身形矫健，犹如飞燕直奔云霄，转瞬消失在转角处。

他让前辈呼来喝去，Jake Gyllenhaal就能悠然自得窝在沙发里看杂志，时不时朝门口瞥一眼，好像焦灼地等待对方回来似的。

<strike>我真没见过像他这种主动当劳力的明星，年纪小咖位小，只能像我一样受欺负。</strike>

Tom回来得确实快，拿着咖啡，还额外带来一袋焦糖爆米花，连颠带跑扑向Jake。他一下坐到沙发扶手上，搂着盛爆米花的纸袋，递过咖啡: “热的。”

<strike>还用说，冒着热气呢。成天被搭档欺负，小男孩实惨。</strike>

Jake没出声，甚至都没抬眼看他，接过咖啡喝了一口，小男孩慢慢往他那边挪，他慢慢往旁边躲，两人间的距离拉近又变远，变远再拉近，好像在演吊轨的拉锯战。等到身体靠在沙发边缘躲无可躲，Jake嘴角抽动一下，翘起腿继续看杂志。

<strike>我倒看得清清楚楚，自从Tom出门，他那杂志一直没翻页。</strike>

“你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

“那你喝呀。”

“烫。”

<strike>好好跟搭档聊天会掉块肉吗？！傲娇个什么劲！气死我啦！</strike>

外面围了不少焦急等待的媒体，boss正用吹捧和场面话拦着他们。但再精彩的场面话都没屋里这两位的对话精彩，很快我就不关心媒体，专心致志偷听。

“Jake，我认错还不行嘛！”

“你又没错。”

“我真错了。”

“你真没错。”

“你不怪我？”

“不怪。”

“我们现在算和好了？”

“你觉得算就算。”

<strike>对话听着比马卡龙还腻。他俩不对劲，说不清哪里不对劲，可能哪里都不对劲。</strike>

Tom挫败地叹气，整个人都小了一号，委委屈屈蜷缩在Jake身边，像受挫的拉布拉多。

<strike>我心疼，我不想给Jake准备衣服，我想揉小男孩的头毛，这个小男孩由我守护！</strike>

Jake眼睛盯着半小时都没翻过一次的页面，右手拿过Tom抱着的爆米花放在自己腿上，轻轻拽了拽他的卫衣衣角。Tom立刻靠过去，抱住他一只胳膊，眼睛一眨不眨地盯他看。

<strike>走向略奇怪，画风略清奇，我懵了。</strike>

“以后我一定体谅你的腰，我不会再太大力——”

“不用说出来。”

“没人听，Harry不在，他们都不在。正好亲一下？把你的力量传递给我！”

<strike>还传递力量呢，亲吻只能传递唾液吧。等一下，他为啥能理直气壮地提这种越界要求？体谅腰是什么鬼？？</strike>

Jake边温柔地笑边低下头亲了亲男孩的嘴唇，似乎本想给Tom一个蜻蜓点水的吻，像玩笑，也像安抚，可十秒过去还没有任何中止的迹象，反而越演越烈。他们旁若无人地拥抱，抚摸彼此的后背，好像全世界只剩两个人，活动、电影、记者、话筒、摄影机，都不存在。

<strike>原来如此，我误会他俩了，哪有什么欺负搭档，分明是情侣闹别扭还把我这个无辜实习生当单身狗虐啊！</strike>

不过呢，他们分开的速度比一个穿黑色卫衣的身影破门而入的速度慢得多。在不间断快门声和boss的怒吼声中，我只想提醒Jake，你们的爆米花，全洒了……


	2. Chapter 2

露西惨了。

她在没向主管领导报备的前提下，私自放演员本人跑出去买咖啡，没及时更新安保情况导致狗仔跟随演员潜入休息室，在狗仔拍下当红大ip签约演员接吻的重磅照片时蹲地上捡爆米花……

大家很久没见过同时踩这么多坑的实习生，也很久没经历过这么突然的危机，全场表现得最绅士体贴机智灵敏的是企图遮住Jake Gyllenhaal脸颊的Tom Holland。 但他用自己的身体遮，这种行为，真的，四个字形容是事倍功半，九个字形容是“完蛋你俩说不清楚了”，二十个字形容是“本来只像接吻现在像不可描述啊我的个小祖宗”。

应急机制紧急启动，公关小组迅速就位，平面拍摄和圆桌会谈在可控范围内错后，演员休息室立刻变成临时会议室。两个受害者，或者说，一对不再秘密的秘密情侣，挤在内间最里面的一张小沙发上。Jake靠着三个叠在一起的靠垫，Tom靠着他肩膀，四只眼睛一眨不眨盯住咖啡杯，十根手指紧紧扣住彼此，听与会人员绝望的发言。

“给我复述一遍我们搞不定的理由？”

“照片拍完自动上传云端备份，已经到他们总编手里了。”

“去阻止信息传输。”

“老板，我们是公关小组，不是网络信息安全专家。”

“去把照片买下来。”

“老板，我们是公关小组，不是霸道总裁。”

“去总编室抢硬盘终端，存照片的那些东西。”

“老板，我们是——”

“你们是公关小组！废话！你们除了这句还会说别的吗！” 史蒂芬发怒了，让大家头脑风暴，挨个提出照片发出来后的应对方案。

提案一：以A遮B，用一个八卦遮盖一个八卦，挖一个比Tom Holland和Jake Gyllenhaal在漫展休息室接吻更刺激的八卦。

提案二：胡说八道，发声明，他俩在排练蜘蛛侠3的剧情，或在提前cos粉丝要求的合影姿势。

提案三：把水搅浑，抢到狗仔前下手，先发一张暧昧的对视照片，另一人点赞。

提案四：自暴自弃，在漫展直接公开恋情。

史蒂芬提交的方案里总有一个没可行性的激进选择，一个天马行空的神经选择，剩下的俩正常方案，看起来不一样，实质上没区别。依照他多年工作经验，Tom Holland年轻冲动没准会选公开恋情，Jake Gyllenhaal一定会选那俩一样的提案中的一个，而Tom Holland肯定听Jake Gyllenhaal的。

他怎么都没料到，Jake Gyllenhaal轻描淡写地说：“四。公开吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**【茶水间】 **

人生的大起大落在公关部工作人员这里，就是大起大落落落落落落落落落落看不见尽头的落落落落落落落落落落哎呀磕到脑袋了。

“Lucy，要我说，你运气不算坏，两个单身演员被抓包亲吻而已。”

“而已？！”

Peggy看到Lucy的眼睛像被调整的显微镜目镜一样放大了，熊熊燃烧的绝望火光里正在演绎一场凄惨的蝴蝶效应：

我会因搞砸一切失业，因失业拖欠房租、无力偿还账单，因债务精神崩溃地跳上一辆巴士直奔内华达山脉盆地，出逃半生归来仍是债务人，未能执行和解协议被法院裁定宣告破产，案外人执行异议之诉大获全胜，你却称我的遭遇为“而已”——————

在臆想的终极命运降临前，Peggy决定让戏精的归戏精、专业的归专业、烦恼的归烦恼、真实的归真实：“福兮祸之所伏，祸兮福之所倚。他们迟早会被拍到的，也许今天公开恋情对所有人都好，特别是对他俩的感情进程。”

“都好？！”

Peggy受不了这位同事越拔越高的声调：“为我的耳朵和茶水间的玻璃考虑，你最好回去做你的本职工作，从现在到漫展拉开序幕的37分钟内守在休息室门前，不让任何人出，不许任何人进。”

<strike>至少现在被主管下达禁足指令的Tom Holland和Jake Gyllenhaal只能请你买咖啡，你走上人生巅峰了。</strike>Peggy咽下这句吐槽成分更重的安慰，目送实习生脚步飘忽地出门，她预感今年的ACE漫展将成为撰稿人和表情包制作者们取之不尽的素材来源。

愿天佑公关小组。

* * *

**【休息室】**

“如果因为一个人做了件你不喜欢的事，你就叫他混蛋，世上就没有不是混蛋的人了。”Jake一本正经地说。

“那我该叫他什么？”Tom抿起本来就薄的嘴唇，“混蛋的同义词有好多，我先查查词典。”

“根本不需要理，我们还是排练一会儿的公开表白吧。”

Tom从躺在他和Jake之间的纸袋抓出几粒爆米花——原味酥脆，而且是新买的——先后投喂进Jake和自己嘴里，撸了把卷毛：“你不用有心理负担，也不用有压力。如果你不想，或者还没准备好公开，我完全理解。”

Jake没有立即回答，他看了看对面墙壁，上面投影出的简陋屏幕里，休·格兰特正站在书店中央与茱莉亚·罗伯茨面对面。

迷之沉默显著影响Tom的咀嚼，他挽着对方胳膊晃：“Jake，说话嘛，你在想什么？”

“我在思考我们的行为模式。”

“什——嗝！”男孩吞下整个爆米花，“什么模式？”

“在我们这段感情中，我每做一个决定，你就怀疑它不出自本心。我在你眼里的形象往好处形容是心口不一，刻薄一点，你知道那个词是什么。”

“没有！不是！”

Tom给他转速极快的坚定摇头，Jake回赠一个“你可拉倒吧”的严肃眼神和与之对比鲜明的深情念白：“I'm just a man, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love him。”

“我本来就爱你！Jake，我的爱已经存在了，你不用要求它！”

Tom听完《诺丁山》小小更改过的台词，说出拒绝的句式，拒绝里藏着欣喜，欣喜里透着期待，期待中隐含秘而不宣的暗示，含蓄地说是“这可真辣”，展开来说是“不如我们现在来一发”。

“好。”Jake读懂他的暗示，应允他的渴望，等男孩双手抚上他胸腹，喘息逐渐粗重，他毫无预警地起身走向门口，连带爆米花翻倒洒出几粒。

“你忘了，我心口不一。我说公开意味我不想，我说好但我不想要。”Jake出门不忘朝他挥手告别，和在外面站岗的门神Lucy撞个正着。

“让我出去嘛。”

“别让他出去！”

前方温柔恳求和狗狗眼攻势夹击预警，幸好Lucy誓要避免自己陷入在_内华达山脉盆地_钻研物权法的悲惨处境，战战兢兢地摇头，颤颤巍巍地指沙发上翻倒的爆米花纸袋，哆哆嗦嗦地转移话题：“用……用不用我再帮你们买一袋？”

“好啊，谢谢你。但我一直想问个问题。”Jake用诚恳语气证明他的迷惑发自内心，Tom用扑过来搂住他腰的速度证明自己的矫健身手，两人用异口同声的提问证明他们即使闹小别扭也十足默契：“小姐，你的关注点为什么一直是爆米花？”


	4. Chapter 4

【休息室】

Jake和Tom看着实习生表情的变化，仿佛目睹一场精彩哑剧。

在温柔目光的鼓励，或者说在听不到答案不进门的坚定要求下，哑剧表演者发声了：“因为爆米花好吃。”

“说得好。”

“有道理。”

门关上，外面的门神安排采购，里面的演员相视大笑，小别扭全然闹不下去。

“答案真简单，我居然没猜到。”

“复杂问题往往有个简单答案，现在我没在讨论爆米花，而是穿越到三分钟以前。”

Jake坐回沙发里，朝男孩摊开两手，示意进入沟通时段。男孩的领悟能力与执行能力一样高，迅速挤到他身边，又挽起他胳膊。

“我想保护你！Jake，我想确保我们做出的决定尽量不受外界影响，只源于我们对彼此最真实的感受。我想等到一个我们都期待的时刻，完美的时刻。”

“现在就是。”

Jake看他的目光过分温柔，简单词句里的爱意占比过分高，Tom更觉得仪式感不容轻慢：“不，不太完美。”

“我们一起宣布，就是最完美的时刻。”

根本不需要华丽的词藻修饰，不用从日历上挑选良辰吉日，甚至不用苛求仪式，最强说服力的范式早已出现：你在身边，就是完美。

“我好像梦见过你说这句话的样子。”

Tom的语气无比梦幻。

Jake的大笑无比宠溺。

“好奇怪，刚才那一瞬间，我甚至不想责怪那个拍照片的混————好吧，最好不要叫他混蛋，我不叫了。”

Tom鼓起腮帮，表示自己有一点点不服气，需要男友开导。Jake伸手在左边戳一下，右边戳一下，干脆嘴唇贴嘴唇，印一个不舍分开愈演愈烈的吻。

“等一下，锁门先。”

男孩冲向房门，起跳比吊了威亚还矫健。

【茶水间】

“请复述一遍你的问题。”

“他们需要的爆米花已经买到，但他们把门反锁上了，我送不进去，敲门也没有回应。我该怎么办？”

Peggy仿佛看见Lucy在内华达山脉盆地植被群里思考宇宙起源的身影：“忘记爆米花，撤吧。”


End file.
